A Royal Tickle Fight
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Hans finds Elsa in the ballroom alone, and they share a private dance until he finds out she's ticklish!
**A/N:** Finally finished this one, and with this I'm crossing another prompt of the list! Sorry if it sucks, this ship was harder to write than I imagined.

 **Summary:** Hans finds Elsa in the ballroom alone, and they share a private dance until he finds out she's ticklish!

* * *

 **A Royal Tickle Fight**

Elsa smiled to herself as she strode around the castle after having discussed the last preparations for the big party.

Stepping into the great ballroom, she remembered the last time they'd had a party, and she warmed up at the memory. It was the party that started it all, leading to her current relationship with…

"Ahem, queen Elsa?" Hans interrupted her happy memory as he joined her in the ballroom. Speak of the devil.

"Hans, you're here!" she said happily, turning around to face him while he approached her.

"Everything ready for tomorrow?" Hans asked, letting his eyes scan the ballroom.

"Yes. I'm glad you could arrive a day sooner," Elsa said, and she blushed when Hans reached out to take her hand.

"So am I," he replied, and he gracefully lifted his other hand and caressed her cheek. Elsa blushed at the close contact and smiled sweetly.

"What do you say, should we warm up the dancefloor already?" Hans asked, and Elsa giggled.

"There's no music," she said, but Hans already extended her arm to the side and placed his hand on her waist.

"Come on!" he laughed, and his hand on her waist curled its fingers as he tried to drag the resistant queen along. They were both unprepared for the loud giggle that escaped Elsa's lips, and her hands shot towards his to pry his hand off her waist.

"Woah, is everything okay?" Hans asked, but then he noticed the way she was giggling and desperately pulling at his hand.

"Oh?" A playful grin appeared on his face, and the hand on her waist began to wiggle its fingers.

"Eehehe no, Hans!" Elsa protested, but the grin on his own face only grew bigger.

"What's this? Queen Elsa, don't tell me you're ticklish?" the mischievous prince asked, and he now used his other hand to poke her side repeatedly.

"N-noohahaha n-not t-ticklish!" Elsa giggled stubbornly, and she collapsed against him when he squeezed her sides.

"Sorry my queen, I'm not convinced!" Hans wrapped one arm around her and trapped her against him while he used both hands to tickle her ribs mercilessly.

Peals of hysterical laughter echoed through the ballroom, and Elsa was struggling against his grip like crazy.

"H-Haahaahans stop that!" she laughed, and she managed to twist in his grip so her back was pinned against his chest.

"Oh but I do enjoy this. It is the first time I hear you laugh like this, after all!" Hans said teasingly, and he tickled her sides and stomach playfully. Elsa bucked against him and eventually sank to her knees, forcing him to follow her down.

When Elsa bucked heavily again, Hans lost his balance and he rolled on his back. Elsa was quick to slip out of his grip, and she crawled on top of him for her payback-attack.

"What's this, seems like I'm not the only one who's ticklish!" she said breathlessly with a playful grin on her face, and Hans gasped loudly when her cold hands slipped underneath his shirt to tickle him mercilessly.

"E-Ehehehelsa no, stop! Ahh!" Hans giggled, and he curled up in an attempt to protect himself.

"Na-ah, you asked for it Hans!" Elsa said, and she dug her fingers into the sides of his stomach, making him burst into another laughing fit. During the struggle, Hans managed to lift his own hands and he spidered his fingers down Elsa's back.

"Aaah! I w-won't let you wihin!" Elsa giggled, now both tickling him and getting tickled at the same time. She tickled his armpits which made him retreat immediately, and he tried to pry off her hands hysterically.

"A-alrihihight I surrender! You win!" Hans managed to say, and Elsa slowly stopped the tickling. Both of them caught their breaths while they let the moment sink in: Elsa was still straddling Hans, his shirt was lifted slightly and they were both panting.

"….and then Elsa told me she'd wear it while it was actually mine but I didn't mind since the color matched her hair better and-" It was only until right before Anna opened the door that they heard her rambling voice nearing them, and they both gasped loudly when Anna and Kristoff entered the ballroom.

"E-Elsa?" Anna said, and both her and her boyfriend blushed at the sight of them.

"We're sorry!" Kristoff barked, and he pulled Anna back and closed the door again. Elsa and Hans looked at each other and quickly got back on their feet.

"Well, that was awkward," Hans said, causing Elsa to burst into another nervous giggle fit. Hans, entranced by the sound of her laughter saw this as a motivation to resume their tickle fight, and he tackled her with his hands ready to aim for her ticklish spots again.


End file.
